Promises of the Heart
by irishdragon
Summary: Finally getting their chance at happiness, Mwu and Murrue settle in to life together after the second war. Sequel to 'Where the Heart Belongs' [Mwu x Murrue]
1. Chapter 1

Hi again. This is a sequel to my last story, "Where the Heart Belongs". I hope everyone enjoys, and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny._

A small blue car sped up the winding highway, climbing higher and higher towards its destination. Grey clouds filled the vast sky, the thick billows covering the usually bright sun. Towering pine trees whizzed by outside the windows of the sedan, adding to the beauty of the mountain surroundings.

A brunette smiled, her eyes watching the green trees pass by, smiling at the sight of a few hawks flying above them, in search of their afternoon meal. "So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" The woman laughed, turning her head to the side.

The blonde shook his head, his hands gripping the steering wheel of their car. "Nope," he grinned impishly, amused by his girlfriend's obvious impatience. "You'll know soon enough," he winked, turning his head back to the open road. "And besides...this is revenge for that day back in Copernicus," he laughed.

"Oh really?" The auburn haired woman raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk tugging at her pink lips. "I thought you liked it."

"Oh...I did," he flashed a devilish smile, cerulean eyes brimming with mischief. "But now it's _my _turn to surprise _you_," he reached across, playfully tapping the end of her nose.

"You're just full of surprises," Murrue rolled her tawny eyes, her gaze focused on her lover as he drove, the small car making its was up the long highway.

"Don't tell me you don't like surprises," the blonde pilot chuckled. "And this isn't the only surprise I've got planned for the trip."

"And just what else do you have planned?" She smiled playfully, knitting her eyebrows in confusion. Stretching her legs, she yawned, the long trip and their early start beginning to make her drowsy.

"It's a secret," Mwu grinned proudly. "But you'll know soon enough."

"Will I like it?" She giggled, her head resting against the plush seat.

"Oh...I think so," a knowing grin spread across his scarred face, his eyes watching the beautiful mountain scenery pass by outside the glass window. "Well...we're here," he pulled the blue automobile into a large parking lot, a large cream colored building with pale green trim towering a few feet away. A large, clear lake sparkled in front of them, gentle waves rippling through the water.

"It's beautiful," the brunette's eyes widened, taking in her surroundings. Tall green trees rose from the ground, adding to the gorgeous scenery. "This is where we're staying?"

"Yep," the blonde replied happily, getting their black bags from the trunk of the small car. "I'm glad you like it," the two walked into the lobby, the busy atrium sporting the decor of a log cabin. Plush velvet sofas stood on a thick, ornately decorated carpet, a bar off to the side. Chatter filled the air, the patrons enjoying their afternoon drinks, a soccer match airing on the bright television screen. A fire crackled inside the stone hearth, offering warmth to the large room.

"How did you hear about this place?" Murrue sat her black bag on the large bed, covered by a fluffy green and navy blue comforter. Pictures of mountain scenery hung from the walls, the luxurious suite illuminated by a dim lamp resting on the oak nightstand.

"A guy at work said he took his wife up here," the man grinned, azure eyes staring out over the balcony, offering a perfect view of the lake and trees below. "It sounded like a good idea," he smiled as he felt her arms wrap around his broad chest.

"Thank you...for bringing me here," she whispered softly into his ear, standing on the tips of her toes, the soft breeze rustling their hair. "It's so beautiful here...so peaceful," she murmured happily, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I thought it would be nice to get away from the city for a few days," Mwu pulled her arms tighter around him, her body warm against his. "Want to go grab a sandwich for lunch? Then maybe do some exploring?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she sighed, grabbing her purse. "This place even has a casino," she giggled. While she had never had much luck with the various games of chance and skill, she had always enjoyed giving them a try. "We'll have to give it a try," the two walked down the long corridor, hands entwined. "I've never really won much money though."

"Neither have I, but it sounds like fun. But just make sure to watch how much you drink. Gambling and drinking don't mix," the blonde man winked, blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Are you saying that I drink too much?" She cocked an eyebrow, feigning annoyance.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a talent for the stuff," he chuckled, an arm wrapped around her slim shoulder. "But you know I think it's cute."

"I bet I can out drink you," she punched his muscular arm playfully.

"Is that so?" He chuckled, the two reaching the small restaurant tucked away in a quiet corner of the hotel. "You're on then. The casino. Tonight."

"You'll regret it tomorrow morning," her tawny eyes flashed with mischief.

"We'll just see about that," he smirked playfully, perusing the bright menu hanging from the small restaurant's wall.

"You have no idea what you're up against. Don't say I didn't warn you," the two sat down at a small table beside a large window overlooking the peaceful lake, lined by towering green pine trees.

"I think your friend won this round," a raven haired bartender laughed, pouring a colorful cocktail for one of the bar's many guests. "Haven't seen a lady drink that much in a long time," the man smiled at the brunette sitting atop a black leather stool, her cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol's effects.

"I give up," the blonde muttered, his head pillowed on his arms on the smooth marble top, a half empty shot glass sitting beside him. His head felt light, nearly passing out from all the drinks he had consumed in an effort to keep up with his girlfriend. "You win."

"Told ya," the auburn haired colonel grinned proudly. "You never stood a chance," she leaned down, smirking at the condition her lover was in.

"I didn't think you could drink _that _much," he laughed, lifting his head off the black and white marbled bar. "How do you do it?"

"Don't know," she shrugged her lithe shoulders. "It's just something I've always been able to do."

"Well...I think I learned my lesson," he managed to get out despite his slurred speech. "I'll never try to out drink you again. I don't think anyone can."

"Probably not," she nodded her head in agreement. "I should probably get you back to the room. You able to walk?" She pulled him up by the hand, amused by his condition.

"Yeah, I'll manage," they paid the rather large tab, making sure to leave a nice tip for the friendly bartender, keeping the man quite busy for most of the night.

"Feeling any better?" Walked over to the balcony window, sliding open the thick curtains covering the glass. Opening the door, she stepped outside, smiling as she breathed in the cool night air.

"It's starting to wear off a bit," he laughed, still feeling a bit light headed from all the colorful concoctions he had taken in.

"That's good. You'll have a lovely headache tomorrow though," she reminded him dryly.

"Yeah, I know," he frowned at the condition he would likely be in tomorrow morning. "It was worth a try though."

"Oh look, Mwu. It's snowing," she gasped, eyes wide as tiny flakes fell from the grey sky, the moon's pale light peeking through the thick billows. "It's so beautiful...," she watched the flakes fall over the sparkling lake, the vision breathtaking.

"It sure is," he whispered in her ear, the two standing on the balcony, the air cold against their skin. Wrapping her up in his warm embrace, he leaned down, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "But...," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. "It doesn't even compare to how beautiful _you _are," he pulled her closer against him, smirking at her easy surrender.

"Mwu...," she gasped as his lips slipped down her neck, his lips teasing her sensitive skin.

"You look amazing," he growled, pulling her inside. Hastily pulling the thick green curtains closed, his fingertips danced across her cheek, the simple gesture sending shivers of delight throughout her body. No more words were spoken, the only noises to be heard incoherent gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure, the two becoming lost in each other, tiny flakes of snow still falling outside, covering the world below in its white blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Thick grey clouds filled the vast sky, obscuring the usually bright sun from view. Tiny white flakes fell from the heavens, adding to the blanket that had fallen during the previous night. A handful of people milled around the resort town's main streets, everyone wrapped up warmly in thick winter coats. Tiny shops lined the quiet road, the silence interrupted by a few cars passing down the street.

A brunette woman sighed contentedly, her tawny eyes gazing out at the crystalline flakes fluttering down to the snow covered ground below. "It's so beautiful here," she slowly sipped her cinnamon flavored coffee, the steaming beverage warming her cold hands. "So peaceful..."

"I'm glad you like it here," her blonde companion smiled, leaning back against his wooden chair. "I didn't think it would actually snow. We've been pretty lucky," he took a gulp of his own coffee, setting the ceramic mug on the small table they sat at, the window beside them offering a perfect view of the small town.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw snow," she continued gazing out the window, her topaz orbs mesmerized by each tiny flake that fell. "It hardly ever snowed back home."

"It snowed all the time when I was a kid. We used to stay out in it all day. Snowball fights...sledding...snowmen. It was a lot of fun," he smiled at the memories, taking a sip form his steaming mug.

"Lucky," she pouted, a small frown tugging at her lips. "All we ever got was maybe a light dusting. Hardly enough to play in."

"Well...," he grinned playfully. "We'll have to change that. Maybe when we're done here?"

"That sounds nice," she yawned, marigold orbs blinking sleepily.

"Tired, huh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his scarred face.

"Thanks to _you_," Murrue huffed, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "If you hadn't kept me awake so long last night, _maybe _I could've gotten some sleep."

"That may be true," the tall man grinned impishly, azure eyes brimming with mischief. "But I didn't hear any complaints. And you gotta admit...it _was _fun," his deep voice chuckled, amused at the pale blush that appeared on his lover's porcelain cheeks. "But part of it's your own fault. All those drinks, remember?" He playfully tapped the end of her nose, azure eyes twinkling in the cafe's dim light.

Sighing in exasperation, she shook her head, her hand covering her face. "I have no idea how I put up with you," she muttered softly.

"Because you love me," Mwu flashed his signature confident grin, taking another sip from the warm mug, enjoying the vanilla blend.

"How's your headache?" The auburn haired woman nibbled at her slice of cinnamon swirled cake, the sweet topped with sugary crumbles.

"Not as bad as this morning," he laughed. "I don't think I ever want to feel like _that _again," he frowned at the memory of waking up this morning, his head throbbing, the consequence of stubbornly attempting to out drink his just as stubborn girlfriend.

"At least you learned your lesson," the brunette giggled, finishing the last of her dessert.

"Yeah. Never try to out drink you," he shook his head, amazed by her talent. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I," Murrue shrugged her lithe shoulders, taking a sip from her ceramic mug.

"So how are the peace treaty negotiations going?" Mwu looked out the window, smiling at the white blanket that covered the mountain village.

"It's really only been two months since the official talks started, so there's still a ways to go," she stifled a yawn, but found herself unsuccessful. "From what I've heard, things are going well, and I did hear that the treaty will be ready to be signed in another six weeks or so."

"Do you think the peace will last this time?" The blonde gazed out at the serene mountain surroundings, couples strolling down the sidewalk, hands entwined. Children raced up and down the walkway, pausing to throw snowballs at each other, laughing happily.

"I don't know," she looked down at the smooth green table. "I hope so. Cagalli thinks that she'll be able to work with the interim ZAFT Chairman, which is a good sign. But we never know what's on the horizon"

"What will we do if it doesn't work out? If fighting breaks out again?"

"We'll fight," her soft voice was firm and decisive, her gaze averted to the glass window. "For this...," she pointed at the snow covered village. "If we don't...there won't be a future. We have the power to make a difference, so we have to put it to good use. Sound familiar?" Her topaz orbs met his cerulean ones, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yeah," he laughed, reaching across the table, he took her delicate hand into his, offering a gentle squeeze. "Let's hope that it lasts this time. But if worse comes to worse...I won't let anything happen to you. You're _everything _to me...and I promise...I'll always be here to protect you."

"_That's _what I'm worried about," the auburn haired woman muttered, a hint of sadness in her soft voice. "Please...just be careful, okay?"

"You got it," Mwu grinned, pulling her up from her seat. "Now how 'bout we go have some fun out there?" Tightening his grip on her slender hand, he pulled his surprised girlfriend behind him.

"You got me all wet!" Murrue shouted, slightly giggling as they walked down the long corridor to their hotel room, her thick blue jacket thoroughly soaked from their snowball fight, each of them tossing the white orbs at the other, their voices filling the afternoon air with laughter.

"That I did," the blonde man smirked proudly, his cerulean eyes dancing mishievously. "I could say the same though," he looked down at his black jacket, the thick fabric soaked from the many snowballs she had managed to hit him with.

"Guess we'll need to change before dinner," she quietly opened the wooden door to their room, quickly pulling off her wet coat. "I should probably take a shower. My hair got all wet. Thanks to a certain _someone,_" a smirk tugged at her lips.

"That sounds like a great idea," he winked playfully, his deep voice husky. Hastily removing his own jacket, he pulled her into the large bathroom, grinning widely as she squeaked in surprise, shutting the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Citrus warning

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like dinner?" Mwu sighed, his arms leaning on the balcony's thin rail. He gazed out at the ethereal mountain night, millions of tiny snow flakes falling from the heavens, illuminated by the glowing silver moonlight peeking through the grey clouds. Mwu had made them reservations at the posh resort's gourmet steakhouse, the exquisite restaurant offering the perfect atmosphere for a romantic evening, dim candles lighting the room.

"It was delicious," Murrue gazed out at the calm lake, mesmerized by the snow disappearing into the sparkling water. "Thank you...for bringing me here. I think we really needed to just get away from it all."

"Yeah," he turned his gaze to the side, his eyes awed by the ethereal vision before him. She wore a simple black dress, the satin fabric accentuating her sultry figure. "But that's not the main reason I brought you here," he reached into his pocket, his fingers pulling out a small velvet box.

"Oh?" She turned around, tilting her head in confusion, light flakes of snow falling above them.

"Yeah," he began, his hands trembling slightly. "I know this might seem fast. It's only been a few months since we've been back together. It still feels like a dream, really, and I can't imagine being happier than I am just being with you. And I was thinking...," he opened the small black box, pulling out a glimmering metal ring, "how 'bout we make this permanent?"

"Is this...did you just...?" The brunette stuttered, her body trembling in the mountain air. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the shiny silver object, a brilliant diamond sparkling atop it. "Are you asking me to...?"

"I am...I want to be with you...forever...," he swallowed, his hand still trembling, surprised at the sudden wave of nervousness that hit him. "What do ya say?"

"Yes...yes...of course...," she stammered incoherently, tiny droplets rolling freely down her cheeks.

Mwu's azure eyes lit up as he took her slender hand, sliding the platinum band on her finger. "There. Now it's official," he grinned, watching her examine the diamond.

"It's beautiful...," she held her hand up in the moon light, the gem sparkling in the night sky. "You don't know how many times I dreamed of this...," she threw herself against him, her face buried in his white dress shirt, her tears soaking the soft fabric.

"Thank you...," Mwu whispered, his hands stroking her back through the thin material of the dress. "You made me the happiest man in the universe," he grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"You...you were worried. Weren't you?" She looked up at her new fiance, her porcelain cheeks tear stained.

"Why wouldn't I be? After all the things I did...leaving you alone for those two years...my time as Neo...I wouldn't have blamed you for turning me down," he closed his eyes, her fingers tracing his scarred face.

"Don't be silly," she pulled him down, his head resting on her shoulder. "I love you. I loved you then...back on the _Archangel..._during those two years...and I love you now. And _nothing _can change that."

"I love you too," he smiled, voice just above a whisper. Raising his head, he ran his fingertip along her lips before leaning down, the newly engaged couple sharing a kiss, crystalline flakes cascading down upon the sleepy mountain village, blanketing the world below.

"I don't think anyone will believe us when we tell them we got engaged in the snow," Murrue giggled, lost in the warmth of his embrace.

"Probably not," he chuckled, kissing the top of her forehead. A slight breeze kicked up, causing the brunette to shiver, the air cold against her bare arms. "Cold, huh?"

Nodding, she murmured contentedly, her head resting on his broad chest.

"We should probably get inside," he led her inside their suite, a wide grin spread across his scarred face.

Shutting the sliding glass door tightly behind them, she stood on the thick carpet, her eyes widened in shock as she examined the platinum band around her left finger, a perfectly round diamond sitting atop the metal band, the gem sparkling in the luxurious room's dim light. "Mwu...I don't know what to say... this...it's...," her soft voice faded, her muddled mind unable to find the right words, tears of happiness spilling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Surprised, huh?" The blonde man grinned proudly, clearly pleased that his plan had succeeded.

"Of course, you idiot," she laughed, voice still shaky. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?" She ran her fingers over the smooth metal, a blissful smile tugging at her lips.

"Yep," his deep voice chuckled. "I sure did. And that's not all," his fingers quickly undid the purple silk tie he wore, tossing the fabric carelessly to the side. "I had room service bring a little something up." He pointed to a shiny silver bucket sitting on the perfectly polished table, a green bottle nestled amongst cold ice cubes. Two tall, slender glasses sat next to the bucket, the crystals sparkling in the moon's silver light.

"Another surprise, huh?" Murrue raised an eyebrow, a playful smile curving her lips. "You're just full of surprises," she teased, topaz eyes flashing. "First this place, and then the ring, and now this."

"That's me," he beamed, popping the cork of the green bottle. "You like them?" Mwu quietly poured the sparkling wine into the goblets before settling the bottle back into the silver bucket of ice.

"Don't be silly. Of course I do," she laughed, taking one of the crystals by its long stem, the champagne's bubbles sparkling in the clear glass.

"Which one do you like best?" He clinked his glass to hers, smiling happily as he took a large sip, the bubbles tickling his mouth.

"Hmm...," raising her fingertip to her mouth, the brunette pursed her lips in thought, her tawny eyes twinkling playfully. "This place," she decided on, smiling slyly before downing a rather large swig of her wine.

"Aw...not tonight?" Mwu pouted dejectedly, setting his empty glass on the oak table. Reaching across, he pulled her close, his arms wrapped securely around her slender waist. "I thought that's the one you would've liked the most. And besides, tonight's not over," he whispered, an impish grin wide across his scarred face. His fingers softly caressed the back of her neck, the simple gesture causing her to melt in his arms.

"Can you get me to change my mind?" She stammered breathlessly as he continued teasing her, his fingers lightly brushing her velvety skin, her eyes fluttering shut from his feather soft touch.

"That shouldn't be a problem," his lips covered hers, the kiss passionate and unrestrained, intensifying with each passing second. Moaning into his mouth, she pressed herself tightly against him, his interest in her impossible to hide. Unable to fight the need for air any longer, they broke the exchange, the two lovers gasping for air. "Change your mind yet?" He whispered, lips just inches from her ear, his hot breath sending shivers of delight racing throughout her entire body.

"Maybe," Murrue purred seductively, her fingers dancing across his scarred face. "But you still have some work to do," her topaz eyes flashed, the desire in them unmistakable. Raising herself on the tips of her toes, she gently grazed his lips, the touch electrifying each of their bodies. Her lips moved down his smooth cheek, stopping at his neck, earning a moan of satisfaction from her new fiancé.

"Murrue...," his azure eyes shut tightly as she worked hastily to unbutton the white shirt he wore, her fingers running across his sculpted chest before moving further down, his pants and boxers joining the shirt in a rumpled heap on the thick carpet. "You next," he growled, grinning wickedly before claiming her mouth, his hands pushing the thin straps of her black dress, the silk quickly falling to the floor. His fingers rained gentle caresses on her neck, his light touch turning her knees to jelly.

"Mwu...," she whimpered breathlessly, her skin on fire from his maddening attention.

"God...you're beautiful...," he breathed huskily, his fingers working to remove her lacy black undergarments, his eyes taking in her sultry curves. "Look what you do to me...," he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, her hands roaming his perfectly chiseled body.

"I know...," she whispered, her soft voice thick with desire. Grinding herself against him, she smirked slyly, molten eyes flashing dangerously. "You like?"

The blonde didn't answer, responding by scooping her up into his strong arms. Claiming her mouth, they kissed, the exchange intensifying with each passing second. Beyond words, he laid her on the plush mattress, quickly pushing the sheets off the bed. His mouth trailed wet kisses down her velvety skin, smirking proudly at her sharp moans as he moved even lower. "Oh God...Mwu...don't stop...," she closed her eyes, gripping the bedding tightly, each touch he made sending her closer to sanity's edge. The sensations finally becoming too much to bear, she arched her back, her body quivering on the soft mattress, incoherent gasps escaping her lips.

"Change your mind yet?" His azure orbs teased, his lips working their way back up her body, pausing to gently nip at her soft skin, stopping just inches from her mouth, his warm breath causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Nodding, she pulled his head down, her lips covering his. "Now...," she moaned, topaz eyes glazed over with desire.

Her message not lost, he pushed down, gasping as she enveloped him, the feeling of their united bodies maddening. The tempo slow, they moved together in the dark room, the only light streaming in from the silver moon. Unable to fight the nerve tingling sensations any longer, their voices cried out together in the quiet air, waves of pleasure pulsating throughout their bodies. Their breathing jagged and uneven, the lovers collapsed together, sinking into the large mattress.

"I think _that _changed your mind," Mwu winked, his fingers toying with her silky auburn locks, her head nestled on his shoulder.

"Mmmm," Murrue murmured drowsily, her hand resting on his broad chest, the beating of his heart lulling her to sleep. "You don't know how happy you made me tonight...," her marigold orbs fluttered shut, the young woman succumbing to sleep's powerful call.

"Same here, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head, his own lids growing heavy. "Love you," he closed his eyes, lost in her closeness and warmth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Fluff XD And citrus...surprise, surprise. lol Hope you all enjoyed, and please review


	4. Chapter 4

The early evening sunset painted the sky in a vivid array of colors, the last of the glowing orb's rays bathing the small room in its golden aura. A glass window was cracked open, the breeze from the ocean fluttering the thin curtain that covered it, bringing welcome relief from the island nation's sultry weather conditions. "So you really want to have the ceremony there?" A blonde grinned, relaxing against the plush beige sofa he sat on, his fiancee's head pillowed in his lap, his fingers gently stroking her cheeks, his attentions causing her eyes to flutter shut in pure contentment.

"Yep," she nodded, opening her topaz eyes, mesmerized by the way the brilliant diamond sparkled in the sun's setting rays, the crystal reflecting a rainbow of bright colors. "I've always wanted to get married by the beach...ever since I was a kid...," she looked up at her lover's scarred face, smiling at his amusement from her choice of a wedding location.

"Not the most traditional place," Mwu's deep voice chuckled, the laughter echoing throughout the den, a detective show playing on the television against the wall. "But it does sound nice," he trailed his fingers through her chocolate locks, her eyelids once again growing heavy. "What time of day?"

"Hmm...I always imagined it at sunset...my favorite time of the day," Murrue muttered sleepily before a large yawn escaped her lips.

"I thought the night was your favorite time of day," the blonde smirked slyly, playfully tapping her forehead.

"Mwu...I swear I don't know how I put up with you," she sighed, feigning annoyance. Closing her eyes, she attempted to stifle another rather large yawn, but found herself unsuccessful.

"Tired, huh?" He ruffled her hair, his fingertips moving down to caress her arm. "Guess the preparations for the peace treaty signing have worn you out."

"Not really. Everything's pretty much done for the ceremony tomorrow. I have been feeling a bit more tired the past couple of weeks though...," she muttered drowsily, snuggling herself closer in his lap.

"Just be sure to get enough rest," he leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. _I guess it all finally caught up to you, _he leaned back against the soft cushion, watching the last of the detective mystery playing on the bright screen. _It's hard to believe that we'll be getting married in a couple of months after everything that's happened...those two years...me losing my memories...being Djibril's puppet...coming back to her...and now all this. But I can't imagine anything that I'd like more...than to just be together with her forever..., _he looked down at the slumbering woman, her lips curved upward in a small smile. _Sweet dreams, love..., _he scooped her up into his strong arms, gently laying her on the large, soft mattress, the moon's silvery light illuminating the spacious bedroom.

The night air was hot and sticky, no ocean breeze to offer relief from the humid evening. The room was quiet, the only sounds to be heard the breathing of its two slumbering occupants. The brunette's was soft and even, a contented smile tugging at her lips, her dreams clearly happy ones. The man's breathing was jagged, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his fingers gripping the blue sheets tightly, his dreams anything but peaceful.

_He stood there, blood dripping from a large gash in his leg, his left arm hanging limply by his side, the limb obviously fractured. His cerulean eyes were widened in horror at the scene before him, smoke filling the large room. She laid there on the ground, surrounded by rubble, blood soaking her blue and white uniform, her eyes closed. 'Oh God...Murrue...she can't be..., the man knelt down beside her, quickly feeling for her pulse, but finding none. 'Murrue...,' No...no...this can't be happening...,' he knelt down beside her, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, falling to the blood-stained floor below._

"_You actually thought you could be happy?" A familiar deep voice rang out amidst the chaos, his sinister chuckle growing louder and louder. "After everything you did, Neo...you thought you could build a life with her?" _

_Mwu looked up, fists balled in anger at the sight of his father's clone_. _"Le Crueset...you bastard...what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Tsk, tsk...is that any way to talk to your father?" Rau spat venomously. "You know why I'm here, don't you? This happened because of you...Neo...what you did. You hurt all those people...those three young pilots...the people in Berlin...countless others...and now it's your turn."_

Mwu bolted up in the bed, sweat dripping from his face, soaking the thin cotton fabric, his heartbeat racing wildly. Glancing to his side, his eyes widened in shock at the woman beside him, her eyes still shut tightly, her breathing still soft and even. _Was that...was that a dream? It seemed so...so real...but she's here...she's okay...,' _he reached down, his fingers gently skimming her velvety cheek, his breathing beginning to return to normal. _I don't know what I'd do without you, _he smiled, his sapphire orbs gazing at his sleeping fiancee before laying back down in the bed beside her, an arm draped protectively around her slender form.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have another nightmare?" Murrue asked mildly, poking at her cereal, the bright morning sun streaming in from the kitchen window, birds chirping happily just outside.

"Yeah," he sighed, sitting down beside her. "But this one was different...worse. I lost _you..._because of everything I did...all the people I hurt...," he frowned, staring down at his bowl before stuffing a small spoonfull into his mouth.

"Oh Mwu...I'm so sorry...but none of that was your fault. Djibril and the Alliance did that to you. I don't blame you for any of it...," she reached across the table, gently interlacing her fingers with his. "Don't worry, okay. I'm here now, and nothing in this world could drag me away. There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be than right here...with you," she looked over at him, his eyes unable to hide the sadness and worry from what he had seen earlier. "I know how real dreams can seem...but they're just dreams. And I'm not going anywhere," she stood up, wrapping her arms around his broad chest, gently kissing the top of his head.

"Still feel tired?" He leaned back into her embrace, her warmth enveloping him, her auburn hair tickling his cheek.

"A little," she admitted, sitting back down to finish her breakfast. Taking a sip of her orange juice, she scanned the newspaper. "Don't forget about the ceremony tonight. Cagalli wants all the officers to be there," she spotted a story about the evening's peace treaty signing between Orb and ZAFT.

"I know...I'll meet you there after work," he stood up, clearing the wooden table of the dishes and glasses. "It'll be nice to finally have this whole peace thing official," he rinsed the bowls out, quickly drying them with a cloth.

"It sure will. It's everything we hoped for...fought for," she grabbed her purse and car keys, quickly pressing her lips to his before she left the small beachside house, quickly starting the engine of her small blue car. _And if this holds up, we won't have to worry about fighting anymore, _she smiled, making her way down the busy road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That didn't go exactly as planned...but hope it turned out okay.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sky was a brilliant blue, dotted by several puffy, white clouds, carried lazily by the light breeze. The sun's rays illuminated the island nation below, cars speeding down the busy highway, the drivers in a hurry to get to work on time.

Murrue's topaz eyes scanned the road ahead, her fingers gripping the leather steering wheel tightly, her blue car speeding towards her destination. Smiling, she looked out the window, the car stopping at a red light. A few tall palm trees towered over the cars, gently swaying in the morning wind. Holding out her hand, she examined the diamond sparkling brilliantly on her left finger, her fingers running over the smooth platinum metal. _It seems like just yesterday he proposed. Has it really been six weeks already? _

The brunette giggled happily, remembering the night he had surprised her with the ring on the balcony of their hotel suite, the softly falling snow offering the perfect backdrop. _And the wedding's just in a couple of months, _she beamed, the car pulling into Orb's Government House. _It seems like everything has changed the past two years….Mwu coming back……us getting married…..even the peace treaty. Peace is fragile…..but it means there's hope. Hope that we can all live together in this world, instead of trying to destroy each other. We can all have a future without war, without destruction, without fear and hatred, _the auburn haired colonel smiled, grabbing her purse, quickly making her way inside the massive building to help prepare for the ceremony later in the evening.

"So have you two decided on a date for the wedding?" Kira laughed, a wide grin spread across the young general's face. "We're actually a bit surprised the two of you didn't just run off and elope," the teen teased his older friend playfully, amused by the pale blush that spread across her pale cheeks.

"We discussed it," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "But we wanted to have a real wedding…so we could share the day with all of you. Our friends…..who we owe so much to," Murrue explained, her finger twisting the ring around her finger, still not used to the metal band. "It'll be in about two months, but we haven't set an actual date yet.," she smiled at her friends, finishing the last of her sandwich, the small group taking a break from the final preparations.

"Pick a place?" Cagalli took a sip of her iced tea, clearly happy for her friend.

"Yep," the older woman beamed, imaging the day to be just like in her childhood dreams, the ceremony set just as the sun set, she and her loved one expressing their undying love while gentle waves lapped at the shore. "The beach. I've always wanted that……ever since I was old enough to remember. Silly, huh?"

"It's not silly at all," Lacus smiled softly across the table. "It sounds like the wedding will be beautiful. Where will the reception be?"

"We haven't decided on that yet either. But we still have time," the brunette giggled, sipping at her cold tea.

"We're all so happy for you and Mwu," Kira placed a hand on his friend's slender shoulder. "After everything that's happened, if any two people deserve happiness, it's the two of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So this is it, huh? Peace. When I was with the Alliance….those two years…..I never dreamed anything like this was possible. They told me what the wanted me to hear, and like an idiot, I believed them. Coordinators were evil and had to be killed, and so did anyone who tried to stop that. It was like the world was black and white. But now….now we have a real chance to make things right, _Mwu quickly made his way down the long corridors, a few people milling around, chatting idly, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Spotting his fiancee amidst the large crowd, he grinned widely, hurrying over to where she stood, a glass of red punch in her hand.

"Hey there, beautiful," Mwu's azure eyes beamed, wrapping the auburn haired woman up in his strong arms, amused by the squeak of surprise that escaped her lips, nearly spilling her glass of punch. "Missed you," he leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"Missed you too," she whispered. "Looks like you made it just in time. Cagalli said they'll be signing the treaty in a few minutes.

"Not too long ago, it didn't seem like peace was even possible," Mwu remarked idly. "Just goes to show you that things aren't always as they seem," he looked around the room, their friends standing nearby, the teens chatting amongst themselves, waiting for Cagalli and the new ZAFT Chariman to make their appearances.

"I think we know that more than anyone," Murrue giggled. "Did you have a nice……," her words were cut off, the echo of gunshots ringing throughout the assembly hall, people dressed head to toe in black spraying bullets into the crowd gathered. Chaos erupted, sending the occupants running for cover, screaming heard above the din of the automatic weapons. The engaged couple ran, their hands held tightly together, the two hurrying to the nearest exit when an ear splitting eruption shook the room, sending debris flying through the air, the chamber engulfed with thick grey smoke, flames burning brightly amidst the pandomonium. Mwu yelled for his fiancee, the two of them sent flying, their hands coming apart, the world growing black, the two landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Mwu lay unconscious on the thick carpet, once decorated with an intricate design of blue and gold, but now stained red with blood. His blue orbs slowly blinked open, the thick smoke stinging his eyes. He looked to the side, finding himself surrounded by pieces of rubble, unable to find his fiancee, panic quickly filling his mind. "Murrue….," he whispered, wincing at a sharp pain stabbing his left leg and arm. Ignoring the pain, he quickly got to his feet, scanning the surroundings for the brunette. "Damn….this is just like the dream from last night…..," he cursed, eyes falling on a familiar sight, the young colonel laying on the floor, crimson blood soaking her blue and white uniform.

"God….Murrue…..," he ran, ignoring the searing pain in his leg and arm, the limb hanging lifelessly to his side. "Please don't……please don't leave me……like in the dream. I don't know how I would manage…….," he knelt down beside her, grabbing her thin hand, feeling a faint pulse. "Murrue…….I'm here…..I'm here now," he looked down at her, his fingers brushing stray locks of auburn hair out of her face.

"Mwu…..," she whispered weakly, her marigold orbs fluttering open, smiling at the familiar sight of her fiance. "I'm glad you're here," her hand gently squeezed his. "I wanted to see you one more time….tell you that I love you………and that I'll be waiting for you…..," her voice was faint, barely audible. "I….I'm sorry Mwu….I love you…..," her faint voice trailed off, her eyelids falling shut.

"Murrue….please wake up….please…….," his fingers traced her velvety cheek. "Please don't leave me……you're everything to me……everything that's good in my life. I know I never deserved you. But I can't imagine a life without you…….please….Murrue…..I…," tears rolled freely down his face, soaking the thick fabric of her uniform.

"Please sir, move out of the way. We're going to take her to the hospital," a group of military paramedics made their way to the couple, the tall man's words causing Mwu to jump.

"Please….please save her…..she's my fiancee…..," the blonde wiped some of the tears out of his eyes, getting to his feet, sharp pains stabbing at his leg, a large gash marring his tanned skin, crimson blood staining the white fabric.

"We'll do everything we can, sir. You have my word," they finished strapping her to the stretcher. "Looks like you need some help yourself. Follow us, and we'll get you looked at too."

_Murrue….please be okay……..if I lose you…….I don't know if I can……, _Mwu closed his eyes, a young paramedic treating the long gash on his leg, the ambulance he was in speeding to the hospital, its sirens blaring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry 'bout the cliffy...:hides under desk:...


	6. Chapter 6

A white and blue ambulance roared down the street, the emergency vehicle whizzing past the few cars out at this time of night, speeding towards the military hospital further down the road, the tall white building coming into the orange haired driver's view. "Almost there. How's she doing?" The young man asked, his hands holding the steering wheel tightly, the sirens screaming in the night sky.

"She's alive….but just barely. Her pulse is weak, and she's lost a lot of blood," a young paramedic responded, carefully watching for any changes in her patient's condition. The woman's amethyst eyes looked down. "If we can't get the bleeding stopped soon……she probably won't make it. A colonel too huh?" She noticed the orange and yellow badge on the brunette's blood-stained uniform. "A lot of people didn't make it out….hopefully we can at least save her." The paramedic brushed her long green hair out of her face, carefully applying pressure to the gaping wound in the auburn haired woman's side.

_Murrue's auburn eyes flickered open, blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness, the sun shining brightly above her, the feel of lush grass between her toes tickling her feet. 'Where am I? Is this….is this….heaven? Did I…..?' She looked around the vista, a rainbow of flowers dotting the field, birds flying around, chirping happily. 'It's…..it's beautiful…..', she sat down, carefully examining a rose bush, roses of red, pink, orange, purple, and yellow adorning the thorny branches. Tiny white butterflies fluttered through the crisp air, stopping every so often to light on the velvety petals before taking off once again. _

'_It's just like I imagined it…..but I……I didn't want to leave him. I…….I know that's selfish…..but I……I can't help it……', tears welled up in her tawny eyes, slowly cascading down her cheeks, soaking the grass below. 'I'm glad I got to see you one last time…….and however long it takes, I'll be waiting here…..waiting until I can see you again…..', she looked up at the sky, the color so familiar, it made her tears fall even harder._

"_Murrue, honey…….you won't have to wait long," a familiar, soft voice called out, startling the young woman. Turning around, she gasped, her marigold orbs staring into a perfect reflection of her own, long dark hair framing the woman's delicate features._

"_Mom….is it really you?" She stood up, quickly running to where the older woman stood, her cotton dress fluttering in the gentle breeze. _

"_Yes, it's me. Look at you….all grown up now," her mother smiled softly, wrapping her daughter up in her warm embrace._

"_It's so good to see you again, Mom…..I've missed you so much…..," she buried her face on her mother's shoulder, tears soaking the thin fabric of her dress. "Am I……is this heaven?"_

"_No…..sweetie…it's not your time yet. There are still things you have to do……a whole lifetime left for you to experience," she whispered. "I'm so proud of you……you turned out just like I thought you would……and you found yourself a great guy. But it's not your time to go yet. We'll see each other again someday….but right now….you need to go back to him….to them…..," the vision faded, the colorful world quickly disappearing, the woman falling into blackness once again._

'_What did she mean……will I get to……get to see Mwu again? I thought that I…..' She closed her eyes, completely enveloped by the black void surrounding her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"How is she doc?" Mwu stood up from the hospital bed he had been laying in, a nurse having just stitched up his leg, his arm cradled in a sling. "Is she…..is she gonna be okay?"

"I think so," the raven haired doctor explained, her medical chart grasped in one hand. "She lost a lot of blood, so we had to give her a blood transfusion, and we had quite a time sewing up that wound. The shrapnel did a lot of internal damage. We have her sedated now, and probably for the next several hours. But she should make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Mwu unconsciously let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, the news a tremendous relief to the blonde, thinking he had lost his fiancee just a few short hours before.

"Yes, of course, follow me," the doctor smiled, the exhaustion evident in his emerald eyes. "She's a fighter…..that's for sure."

"Tell me about it," Mwu managed a weak chuckle, despite the pain in his leg and arm, the two men walking through the busy corridors, doctors and nurses rushing about to treat the injured from the explosion earlier in the evening. After a short ride in the elevator, Mwu stopped at the door, smiling inwardly at the sight of his lover, her lithe body stretched out on the hospital bed, a thin white sheet covering her slender form. "Murrue……I'm so glad…..," he whispered, making his way to the chair at her bedside. Sitting down, he took her delicate hand into his, offering a gentle squeeze. "You're really here…..I didn't…..I didn't lose you……," he gazed down at the sleeping woman, her eyes shut tightly, body still save for her soft, even breathing, an IV drip hooked up to her arm.

"I don't know how I would've gone on without you……if you really had….," his deep voice trailed off, the thought still tearing at his heart. "You're everything to me. You taught me what love was…..gave me forgiveness even though I never deserved it…..changed my life in so many ways. Made me a better person……," he whispered, voice shaky, tears rolling down his cheeks, falling to the thin white sheets covering the slumbering woman. "I love you…….and I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise…..the promise I made to keep you safe. I told you that back in the mountains that I would never let anything happen to you. I guess I'm not too good with promises, am I?" He laughed, still holding her hand tightly, afraid to let go, fearful it might all be a dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning sun streamed in through the small window, offering its golden brightness to the small hospital room. A blonde man's snores broke the silence, his head pillowed on the small bed, his hand still clutching the sleeping occupant's tightly. Stirring beneath the cotton sheets, the brunette's eyes blinked, slowly adjusting to the sudden light. _Ugh….where am I? Is this a hospital? _Looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling, she winced at the unexpected pain shooting through her side. _Damn….that hurts…, _the young woman cursed inwardly. Turning her head to the side, she smiled at a familiar sight, blonde strands covering his scarred face. _Mwu…..you're really here. Or is this another weird dream? _"Mwu…..," her soft voice whispered, barely audible.

The sudden noise waking him from his slumber, he lifted his head, familiar molten orbs gazing at him, the same eyes he thought had disappeared from his life not even a day ago. "Murrue……you're awake…," he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, smiling at the vision before him. "I…..I….thought….," the blonde pilot stammered, tears once again rolling freely down his cheeks.

"Please….Mwu, honey, don't cry. I'm here now and just like I told you before, I'm not going anywhere….," she smiled, squeezing his still entwined hand. "I'm glad you're here…..that it wasn't just a dream….what I saw…," her voice faltered, the image of her mother still fresh in her mind.

"You had a dream?" He reached up, wiping the tears off his face with the purple t-shirt he wore.

"Yes," she nodded, attempting to sit up in the bed, despite the sharp pain in her side. Mwu propped a soft pillow up against her back, helping his fiancee move to a more comfortable position. "I saw gorgeous fields…the grass was so green, and there were flowers everywhere. I thought it was heaven," she explained, the dream so vivid it felt real. "I saw my mom too….I was so happy to see her again…it had been so long……..," a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek, her lover gently wiping it away. "She said it wasn't my time, and to go back to you…..," she reached up, fingertips softly tracing the scar forked across his handsome face. "I thought it was a dream. I didn't know….," her soft voice grew shaky, more tears cascading freely.

"I'm sorry……I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…..I promised you back at the resort that I would keep you safe. But I couldn't…..I couldn't keep it. Just like last time…..," he looked away, unable to face her marigold orbs, the pain in his own unmistakable.

"Mwu, honey….please don't blame yourself for this. I don't blame you for any of it, so please, don't blame yourself, okay?" She reached up, tilting his chin, their gazes meeting. "I love you, and I always will. None of this was your fault."

"I don't deserve you," he smiled, lips brushing her forehead, fingers running through her silky hair.

"But you're stuck with me," she laughed, softly tapping the tip of his nose.

"How are you feeling, Colonel?" The raven haired doctor stood by the door, smiling at the sight of the patient they had all worked so hard to save.

"I've felt better," she admitted dryly, looking over at the tall, thin man, a stack of files tucked under his arm. "A bit sore, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"That's good to hear," the doctor smiled, reaching into the stack to pull out a single folder. "You'll need to stay here for a few days, a week tops until you've healed a bit more. But it looks like you'll make a recovery, even considering your condition."

"Condition? I had a physical a few months ago when we got back from space. I don't understand….," her eyes were widened, unable to hide the worry.

Mwu squeezed her hand reassuringly, despite his own apprehension. "Is something wrong, doc?"

"Oh, I thought you knew already," the doctor laughed slightly, trying to shake off his obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. Quite good, in fact," the older man reached into the folder, pulling out a piece of paper full of test results from the bloodwork the had run earlier. "Congratulations are in order. You're going to be parents," he handed the paper to the surprised woman.

"What?" Their voices echoed together in the tiny room, their mouths agape, trying to process the sudden and unexpected news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope that's a better cliffy

:comes out from under desk for some fresh air:


	7. Chapter 7

"Please, sweetheart….please just eat it, okay?" A blonde man's azure eyes pleaded, pointing at the tray of warm food sitting on the table by his fiancee's bedside. Sighing at her stubbornness, he gazed out the window, blue eyes focused on the setting sun's fiery array of colors, several fluffy clouds appearing to be lined with platinum. _They say every cloud has a silver lining, and that couldn't be more true….especially now. Just yesterday…..I thought I had lost her. But now….now she's here, and we have a little on on the way…., _he chuckled, amused by his brunette lover's annoyance at the meal they had brought her just a few short minutes ago.

"But I _hate _hospital food….," Murrue's pretty face was face twisted in disgust, her topaz eyes trying to determine just what the food was, but not having any luck. "I don't even know what it is," she rolled her eyes, a frown turning her lips down, her fork poking at the mystery food.

"I know…..I'm not a fan of it either. But you have it eat it. So you can get better. And the sooner you get better, the sooner you can get out of here. Please eat it for me….and for the little one. When you're all well, I'll take you out somewhere nice, okay?"

"Fine," the young woman sighed, the argument clearly lost. _He's right……and now I have you to look after…., _she looked down at her still flat stomach, a smile spreading across her face at the thought that they would soon be parents. "I get to choose the restaurant though," she muttered, picking up a piece of what looked like chicken with the silver fork, slowly chewing the hot food.

"It's a deal then," Mwu grinned, running a finger along the smooth glass of the window. "How 'bout I let in some fresh air?" He opened the window, the thin curtains fluttering in the breeze. The air was crisp and clean, the wind carrying the familiar salty scent.

"Have you heard any news about the attack?" She stuffed some green vegetables resembling broccolli into her mouth, quickly chewing the undercooked stalks.

"Not much. They think it was a faction of ZAFT loyal to Patrick Zala. They didn't want to see the peace treaty signed. They say the blast killed the all the operatives, and that they're working hard to find the loyalists still embedded in the new government," the blonde pilot explained, sitting in the recliner, stretching out his stiff limbs.

"I see. I'm sure that'll take some time. I'm glad they went ahead and signed the peace treaty. We lost so many people…..from the war….and now _this, _she hissed, disgusted by the cowardly act. "Were any of our friends hurt?" Murrue took a bite of roll, the bread the only decent part of her dinner.

"The kid got a minor concussion from a piece of rubble falling on his head, and Athrun took a shot to the shoulder protecting Cagalli. But they're both okay. I think the kid will be able to go home tomorrow, and Athrun in a couple of days," Mwu watched the sun sink below the ocean horizon, its dazzling display starting to fade, becoming replaced by the evening's twilight.

"That's good to know," she smiled, relieved that her younger friends were going to be just fine.

"The kid said he'd come visit us tomorrow. I think the pink princess will be coming too." Mwu laughed, amused at his lover's attempts to finish her meal.

"That'll be nice," a tiny yawn escaped her lips, taking a small sip of the tea sitting on the smooth table.

"It's still hard to believe…..what the doctor said yesterday…..," he laughed, remembering the shocking news from the previous day, the doctor's unexpected words turning their lives upside down.

"Yeah……we never really stopped to think about that, did we?" She giggled, working to finish the bland food as quickly as possible.

"Not really," his deep voice chuckled, ringing throughout the small hospital room. "But I couldn't be happier. I have you back, and now we're going to have a family. I know it happened earlier than we thought, but that doesn't matter at all."

"Yeah," she took a sip of the iced tea they brought with her meal, the cold beverage washing the less than desirable food down. "It's still hard to get used to though…..," she commented, leaning back in the small bed, glad to have finished the meal.

"Don't worry. Things will be okay," he stood up, making his way to her bedside. "I'm nervous too. I never really thought of myself as being a father. But you changed all that. We'll be just fine, and it's not like it's happening right away. We still have eight and a half months to go," he smiled softly, gently squeezing her hand.

"Six weeks ago, huh?" She laughed, remembering the time they had spent at the posh mountain resort, much of that time having been spent wrapped in each other's arms. "I didn't think that trip had anymore surprises in store for us," she sighed, leaning into his touch, his fingertips dancing across her face. "First the trip, then your proposal, and now _this_."

"Neither did I," he ruffled her auburn locks. "But we sure had fun, didn't we?" He winked, his cerulean eyes brimming with his signature mischievous glint.

"I…uh….," her voice squeaked, cheeks slightly pinking. Regaining her composure, she rolled her eyes, a sigh of exasperation escaping her lips. "How do I put up with you?" A playful smirk tugged at her lips, her arms wrapped around her fiance's neck, his lips just inches from hers.

"Because you love me," he grinned devilishly, leaning down to capture her mouth in a kiss, the exchange quickly intensifying, the sky now painted black, dotted by billions of glowing orbs, the beige curtains fluttering softly in the light evening breeze. The need for air becoming impossible to fight, the two broke the kiss, heartbeats racing. "That's something else to look forward to," he whispered, standing up, running a hand through his rumpled golden locks. "You feeling better tonight?"

"Yeah, a little. The medicine helps. Still a bit sore though," the brunette admitted, sinking back into the soft pillow, her hands grasping the thin white sheet covering the bed. "I just….I just want to go home. With you. I hate feeling cooped up like this…..," she frowned, tawny eyes trained on the sparkling stars outside.

"I know, love," Mwu knelt down beside her, his lips softly brushing her forehead. "You'll be out of here in no time, though. I think the doc said another four or five days, and after that you can come home."

"I know….you're right," she muttered drowsily, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Get some rest now, okay?" He whispered, pulling the sheet up over he slender form. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Love you," his finger traced her velvety cheek before settling himself down in the soft blue recliner, he, too, soon unable to fight sleep's powerful call.

"Love you too," her soft voice murmured, her mind slipping into the world of dreams, pale moonlight steaming in through the small window, illuminating the small room in its silver aura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Fluffness. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Bright rays of late morning sun streamed in through the kitchen window, the soft breeze of the ocean fluttering the thin blue curtains, the wind offering much needed relief from the hot, sticky island weather. A few birds sang happily, hopping around on the lush green lawn just outside, in search of a meal of worms or insects. Some squabbled with each other, hoping to snatch another's breakfast, before flying off to look elsewhere. A few of the neighborhood dogs could be heard barking excitedly, enjoying a game of fetch with their owners. Children's voices rang out in the usually quiet morning, partaking in a rather exciting game of tag on their weekend.

_That's right…..we'll have that soon, _a blonde man smiled at the happy giggles and screams, his azure eyes gazing out at the tiny birds exploring the backyard. Pouring out some cereal into a green ceramic bowl, he added some blueberries before filling the bowl with cold milk from the refrigerator. _It's still kinda hard to get used to…..being parents. But I think we'll be okay, _he finished pouring a glass of orange juice, setting it and the bowl on a small tray. _Wonder if they're a boy or a girl. Though it doesn't really matter. And besides, it's kinda fun not knowing, _his deep voice chuckled, making his way to the large bedroom in the back of the house.

A pair of marigold orbs blinked open, slowly adjusting the sudden brightness, the spacious bedroom bathed in the sun's golden aura. _How long have I been asleep? _The owner of those eyes yawned sleepily, stretching her limbs beneath the thin navy blue sheet covering her. "It's already ten?" Her eyes widened, staring at the black alarm clock resting on her bedside table. "I wonder why Mwu didn't wake me up earlier," she sighed, somewhat annoyed. Propping herself up against her fluffy pillow, Murrue winced slightly at the dull ache pulsating from her side, the wound she received at the peace treaty signing slowly, but surely, healing.

"Because he thought you needed your rest," piercing azure eyes gazed at her, his tall frame leaning against the bedroom door, tray of food in hand. "You _did _just get home from the hospital yesterday, after all," he reminded her, setting the tray down on the wooden nightstand. "And with things the way they are now, you need to make sure to get enough rest. So you get better," his deep voice was soft, a warm smile spread across his scarred face. "How are you feeling today?" Sitting down beside his fiancee, he leaned over, lightly brushing his lips to hers. "Any better?"

"A little," she admitted, resting her head on his broad shoulder, her wavy auburn locks tickling his cheek. "The doctor said I'll be sore for a couple of weeks, but I at least I feel much better than that first day," she sighed contentedly, enjoying the soft caresses his fingertips rained on her arms.

"That's good to know," Mwu smiled, reaching for the smooth plastic tray he had carried in a few minutes earlier. "I brought you some breakfast," he set the white tray on her lap. "See…," he pointed at the bowl of cornflakes floating in the white liquid. "Blueberries. Your favorite," he grinned, amused by how quickly she began eating, her appetite now returned since she was away from the dreaded hospital food. "I see someone's hungry this morning," he teased playfully, ruffling her chocolate tresses.

"And it's _your _fault," she huffed, taking a sip of cold orange juice before finishing off the last of the cereal and fruit.

"Don't tell me it wasn't fun," he chuckled, cerulean eyes brimming with his trademark mischief. "And besides, I certainly didn't hear any complaints," the blonde pilot winked, an impish grin tugging at his lips.

"Maybe not, but it's still _your _fault," she rolled her tawny eyes in mock exasperation, setting the tray back on the oak table beside their bed.

"It's because you're so damn irresistible," his laugh echoed throughout the large room. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled his face in her silky locks, breathing in her lavender scented shampoo. "I'm glad you're back home," he whispered, lips grazing her creamy cheek.

"Me too," she giggled, leaning back into his embrace. "Much better than the hospital."

"Want to watch some tv? I think one of your detective shows is on," he flicked on the bright television screen, punching in the correct channel.

"That's fine," she shifted slightly in the bed, trying to get more comfortable, the crime drama's familiar music filling the room, the episode about to start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flaming sun began to sink lower and lower, coming closer to the ocean horizon with each passing minute. The fiery orb lit up the sky in a vibrant array of colors, making the puffy clouds dotting glow brilliant shades of orange, pink, and purple. A couple sat on the soft cushion of their wooden patio swing, the brunette's head resting on her blonde companion's shoulder. "This is nice, huh?" He whispered softly, azure eyes focused on the dazzling display.

"Mmmhmm…..," the auburn haired woman murmured, a hint of drowsiness in her soft voice. "It's like I haven't seen one in ages," she sighed, snuggling closer to her fiance, his closeness and warmth making her even sleepier. "It's so easy to take things for granted. Sunsets, birds, flowers….," she looked up at the sky, awed by the ethereal vision, stars beginning to dot the heavens. "After what happened……it really makes you think just how easy it is to lose it all……," she frowned, remembering her own brush with death, but the previous two years she had spent alone.

"I know. The best we can do is just enjoy what we have." Mwu leaned down, his lips placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Still want to get married during the sunset?"

"Yep," Murrue smiled, gazing up into his crystalline eyes, the eyes she could so easily lose herself in. "I…I want to….when I get better….," she stammered, cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"Oh….you want to get married now?" Mwu grinned, his strong arms pulling her even closer.

Nodding her head, she sighed happily, thoughts of what the beachside ceremony would be like racing through her mind. "Can we? I know it's a little sooner than what we had planned….," her marigold eyes looked up, the last of the sunset making them appear even more molten.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want," he smiled, playfully ruffling her chocolate locks, delighted by the way her topaz eyes beamed. "We can start making some phone calls tomorrow. Where do you want to have the reception?"

"There was this restaurant….I went there with Kira and some of the others one time. It had the best view of the ocean, and the food was delicious," she smiled, remembering the time her younger friends had taken her out to dinner for her birthday the previous year, the restaurant perched atop a rocky cliff overlooking Orb's calm waters.

"Sounds great," Mwu leaned back against the blue cushion, an arm draped lazily over her slender shoulder. Smiling contentedly, he kissed the top of her head before gazing up at the twilight sky. Tiny stars now peppered the heavens, the glowing orbs twinkling above them, dreams of their future together running through their minds.


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was perfectly clear, not a single white cloud to be seen on the hot, humid winter day, the concept of seasons absent from the tropical island nation of Orb. Crowds strolled down the sidewalks, the residents of the small country making the most of their Saturday, some shopping, others off to their favorite restaurants, or off to catch the latest movie at one of the city's many theatres.

Excited chatter filled the small coffee shop situated on one of the busiest streets, a tiny group of friends sitting around a small table, relaxing in the stuffed chairs, slowly sipping the shop's specialty beverages.

"I'm gonna go get another one. Be back in a few minutes," a tall blonde stood up from his plush seat, quickly brushing his lips to his fiancee's before making his way to the long line in front of the café, hoping to get another frozen coffee drink after making quick work of his first.

"That man and his appetite," a chocolate haired woman giggled, shaking her head, grinning at her lover across the small coffee shop.

"So, everything's all ready for the wedding?" Kira looked across the small table where the group sat, slowly sipping his warm coffee, happy for his friends. the last two years having been very rough on them, but now things were looking much brighter for them, despite the attack just three short weeks before.

"Yeah," the auburn haired woman nodded, the couple just having finished finalizing the plans for their upcoming beachside wedding coming up in just two weeks' time. "We managed to get it all done faster than either of us thought."

"I'm sure it's going to be beautiful. We're all glad you're doing better, Murrue. You had us all worried," a pink haired teenager spoke up, taking a sip of her caramel latte, her crystalline eyes smiling at her older friend.

"A lot better, actually," the brunette sighed happily, shifting in her seat a bit, hoping to get a bit more comfortable. "I'm still a little sore, but the doctor said that's to be expected. I should be as good as new in a couple of weeks though."

"That's good to hear," a chocolate haired teen spoke, his voice soft amidst the din of the bustling café. "I'm sure Mwu has been taking good care of you," the amethyst eyed pilot laughed at his older friend's sudden blush.

"He….he has," she smiled softly, looking over at the countertop where her fiance stood, waiting for his ice cream and coffee blended drink. "He had to do all the cooking for a while, and surprisingly, he did a good job," she giggled, remembering her reaction to the first meal he had prepared for them, the pasta turning out much better than she had originally thought.

"Talking about me?" A familiar deep chuckle joined the small group, sitting down beside his auburn haired fiancee. "Hope it's good," he took a sip of the new drink he had just bought, the cold drink the perfect remedy to the hot day.

"It was, don't worry," she laughed happily, taking his hand into her, gently squeezing it. "I was just telling them what a good cook you are."

"You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless," he teased, fondly ruffling her dark brown locks. "But I'm still not as good as you," he leaned over, lips lightly brushing hers, the kiss earning a chorus of giggles from their younger friends. "But with things the way they are now, I will be getting some more practice," he winked impishly, instantly making her pale cheeks turn bright crimson.

"Mwu…..stop that….," she sighed in exasperation, slender hand covering her face in an attempt to hide her obvious embarrassment. "Now they'll all know," she muttered under her breath, cheeks flaming with heat.

"It's not like we could've kept it hidden much longer," the blonde shrugged his broad shoulders, chuckling at his fiancee's annoyance.

"Oh….so _that's _why the wedding's happening so soon," Mirallia spoke up, a smirk tugging at the copper haired teenager's lips. "We thought it was because of the explosion," she giggled, her sea blue eyes watching the older woman shift in her seat nervously, her pale cheeks still stained pink.

"How far along are you?" Lacus smiled softly, clearly happy for her friend, the other teens smiling as well, offering their congratulations to the engaged couple.

"About two months," the brunette admitted, eyes trained downward on her still flat stomach. "We found out when I woke up in the hospital."

"Two months, huh?" Miriallia grinned, sipping at her vanilla latte. "That must've been a really nice trip," she winked teasingly, setting her empty cup down on the smooth, dark green table.

"I…uh….," Murrue squeaked, her voice failing, unable to find the right words.

"We're all so happy for both of you," Kira smiled, his voice calm. "After everything you two have been through, you really deserve all the happiness in the world. And you'll both make great parents," the teen pilot leaned back in his chair, finishing the last of his coffee.

"You're so _embarrassing_," she sighed, shaking her head, staring out the window of their small blue car, tawny eyes watching as towering buildings whizzed by, the automobile winding its way towards its destination a few short blocks away.

"I know," he grinned, hands holding the steering wheel tightly, an upbeat pop song playing on the car's radio. "But you love me anyways," his deep voice laughed, cerulean eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "And besides, they would've found out sooner or later," he reminded her, the small auto pulling into their home's driveway. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes," she smiled happily, despite her earlier embarrassment. "It was nice to get out of the house and see our friends. And dinner was delicious." True to his word back in the hospital, after exploring in the city, they visited a new Chinese restaurant situated downtown, the eatery already establishing quite a buzz throughout the island nation for its fine cuisine and gorgeous atmosphere.

"Yeah. That place was a good choice," Mwu smiled, taking her hand as they made their way inside the white bricked home they shared perched atop a rocky cliff overlooking the calm sea waters below. "I think we both had a little too much to eat," he laughed, shutting the wooden door behind them.

"Again…._your _fault," she giggled, soft voice playful, laced with a hint of seduction. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his head down, her lips just inches from his. "Thank you….for tonight…..for taking such good care of me……for everything really," she stood on the tips of her toes, lightly pressing her lips to his, the exchange quickly becoming more passionate with each passing second. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for any of it…," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to repay me," he whispered, strong arms encircled around her slender waist, her body pressed tightly against his, her closeness driving him closer to sanity's edge. "I did that because I wanted to….because I love you," he reached up, fingertip tracing her velvety cheek, the soft touch causing her eyelids to flutter shut.

"I…I love you too," she whispered, lips inches from his ear, the warmth of her breath sending shivers of delight throughout his body.

"You mean the world to me, and I intend to prove it," he growled, deep voice thick with desire.

"Oh…and just how do you intend to prove it?" She purred huskily, molten eyes flashing dangerously, pressing herself tightly against his muscular frame.

"I think you can figure it out," he scooped her up in his strong arms, hastily carrying her to their spacious bedroom. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered, azure eyes gazing down at her, awed by the ethereal vision. No more words were needed, the two lovers becoming completely lost in each other, the silent night punctuated by their cries of passion as the final wave of pleasure washed over them, finally collapsing together, the bedroom illuminated by the moon's silver aura.


	10. Chapter 10

The black, velvety night sky covered the small island nation, billions of tiny stars sprinkling the onyx backdrop, the moon hanging high above the world. The gentle roar of the ocean echoed throughout the night air, the sea's gentle breeze the only relief from the hot, humid conditions usually plaguing the tropical island. Silvery moonlight streamed in through an open window, the thin linen curtain fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze. The bedroom it led to was quiet, the only sound to be heard the soft, even breathing of the couple laying together in the large bed, their slumbering forms covered by a thin blue sheet. The man's arm was draped over the woman's slender frame, thick auburn hair covering her face.

She stirred slightly beneath the cotton sheet, instinctively huddling closer to the one that held her, a small frown curving her lips downward. Her heartbeat quickening, her mind drifted off, her nightmare clearly troubling the young woman.

_She saw herself standing there, chatting with her fiance about their days at work, talking about the upcoming peace treaty signing. Without warning, the hail of gunshots rang out, sending the crowd gathered running, fleeing for their lives. She could see them running, their hands entwined, hoping to make a quick escape before the chaos escalated further. The lavish room shook violently, smoke from the huge explosion darkening the large hall, sending the couple flying, their hands becoming separated. _

'_No….Mwu!" She cried inwardly, horrified by the vision, Other scenes filled her mind. Him kneeling over her, blood staining her blue and white uniform, tears falling from his eyes, listening to what he thought was her final goodbye. 'No….no….Mwu….I don't……I don't want to leave you….I…..there's still so much we were supposed to have………to share……,' she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, falling to the carpeted floor. Without warning, the world suddenly went black, enveloping the young woman in complete blackness, the haunting vision disappearing just as quickly as it came._

"Mwu…..no…..," she sobbed quietly, breathing jagged. Her tawny eyes bolting open, she gasped, her body trembling in the arms of her sleeping fiance. Blinking her eyelids, she sighed, relieved at the familiar sight of their bedroom, the curtain blowing gently from the cool sea breeze.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" His deep voice mumbled, head buried in his soft, feathery pillow. "Are you okay?" He rubbed her bare shoulders, his touch soothing, her previously racing heartbeat returning to normal.

"I…I saw…the explosion…..I didn't want to leave you…..after we just….," she stammered between choked sobs. Turning around in his arms, she buried her face against his shoulder, comforted by his closeness and warmth.

"Shh…..it's okay, Murrue," he whispered, his hands rubbing her bare back. "You came back, just like I came back for you. It was just a nightmare. We're going to be okay now, so don't cry, okay," he pulled her closer to him, her soft crying beginning to abate, the brunette calmed by his soothing embrace. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that…..I can't help but think you suffered because of me…..because of all the horrible things I did….," his deep voice trailed off, unable to continue the painful thought. "You shouldn't be with me…after everything…..," he averted his gaze, unable to look into her topaz eyes, hers so unlike his, those eyes so pure, so _innocent_.

"Don't say that….please…," she grabbed his chin, turning his head until their eyes met, fresh tears still rolling down her delicate cheeks, falling to the soft bedding below. "None of that was your fault….not those two years….not what happened to me….none of it. I don't blame you. So please….don't blame yourself. I love you….I've already forgiven you…..and I wouldn't even _think _about not being with you."

"How can you still love me? I don't deserve any of it. The things I did…..they're unforgivable. I killed people…..tore lives apart. I was nothing more than a puppet. You need to know…..so you can decide before it's too late. And I wouldn't blame you for leaving me…..," the blonde's voice was shaky, beginning his story of his time as Neo, from the time he woke up in the Earth Alliance hospital until the time he was discovered by the _Archangel _that snowy day in Berlin, not leaving a single detail out. Hours later, he sighed, finally finishing his story. The first rays of the morning sun began to pour in, the dawn sky a pale blue. His voice hoarse, he turned away, unable to look at his lover's face, afraid of what he might find in her molten eyes. "So now you know…..," he closed his eyes, clear droplets cascading freely down his cheeks, his body trembling slightly, her slender arm gently stroking his back. "Now you can decide for yourself while there's still time."

"Oh Mwu…..I'm so sorry you had to suffer like that…..I can't even imagine how hard it must've been," Murrue choked back tears of her own, the tale of those two years heartbreaking. "But I'm not going _anywhere_. You're still the same person you were back that day in Orb…..the same person I fell in love with…..the same person I want to spend my life with."

"Thank you……for listening……for being here……..you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he managed a week smile, the exhaustion in his voice evident. "How do you put up with me?" He closed his eyelids at her soft touch, her fingertips wiping away the tears on his scarred cheek, slowly trailing her caress down the smooth skin.

"Because I love you," she whispered, voice soft and gentle. Attempting to stifle a yawn, but finding herself unsuccessful, she glanced at the black clock on sitting atop the wooden nightstand, the red digits glowing brightly in the dim light. "It's morning already," she covered her mouth, another yawn escaping her lips.

"Tired?" His azure eyes looked out the window, the sky growing brighter with each passing minute. "I'm sorry I kept you awake for so long….here you just get out of the hospital, and the baby…and I go and keep you up half the night," he flopped back down on the bed, pulling her down with him.

"Don't worry….it's not like I have work with the injury and all. And I'm sure talking about it helped. It's never good to keep things like that bottled up," She snuggled closer to him, enveloped in his warm embrace, his beating heart lulling her to sleep.

"You've helped me more than you'll ever know," he leaned over, softly grazing her lips with his own before nestling his head on the soft pillow. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he closed his eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him.

The evening sky was lit up in a fiery blaze, a few puffy clouds making the island's sunset even more spectacular. Two pairs of eyes gazed up at the display, enjoying the cheeseburgers they had brought in, neither of them feeling much like cooking.

"So everything's ready for next Saturday?" Mwu sipped his cold soda, dipping a salty fry in ketchup, stuffing the fried potato into his mouth. He smiled across the patio table, the light breeze fluttering her hair, the sunset making her all the more beautiful. _I may not deserve you……but I'll never leave your side. This is where I belong. Right here…..with her and the little one._

"Yep. It's all done. Now we just have to wait," she smiled, taking a bite of her warm burger, relieved that his mood had brightened since earlier this morning. _He just needed someone to listen to…..to get all that off his chest. I can't imagine how hard it was to carry all that around for so long. But he didn't need to worry. I never would have left him. I have all I need right here with me._


	11. Chapter 11

Late morning sun streamed in through the tiny window, bathing the tiny room in its golden aura. The noisy twitter of birds echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood, the tiny creatures sitting high atop the towering tree branches, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Marigold eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness, the owner letting out a happy sigh, snuggling closer to the one that held her, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame.

Looking to her side, she caught glimpse of the small black box sitting on top of the nightstand, its red digits glowing brightly, now showing that it was just an hour away from noon. _We really slept late, _she sighed, shaking her head slightly. _But I guess that's to be expected….with things the way they are now, _the brunette giggled, turning around in her fiance's arms, the sudden movement causing the still sleeping man to stir, mumbling incoherently into his fluffy pillow.

"You know….we do need to get up sometime today," she laughed, running her fingers through his thick blonde curls. "You didn't forget what day it is, did you?" She poked his shoulder, laughter ringing in her soft voice.

"Nope. How could I?" Mwu chuckled, sitting up on the large mattress, he smiled down at his lover, a fingertip lightly caressing her smooth cheek, the sensation causing her tawny eyes to flutter shut. "Nervous?"

"Not really," she murmured contentedly, clearly enjoying the attention from her soon to be husband. "I think we're a little beyond being nervous about getting married," she remarked mildly, sitting up on the bed, checking the time once again.

"Probably so," he laughed. "Sleep well?" He smirked slyly, amused by her annoyance at sleeping in until almost noon.

Sighing in mock exasperation, she nodded her head slightly. "Probably a little _too _well," Murrue yawned, lazily stretching her arms above her head. "All thanks to you," she pulled the thin sheets off herself, setting her feet on the soft carpet below.

"You know that's not entirely true," he chuckled, reaching up to playfully ruffle her hair. " But I will make it up to you later tonight," he winked mischievously before getting out of the bed himself.

"You'd better," Murrue huffed, rolling her eyes, slowly getting to her feet. "Guess I should get in the shower before Kira and Lacus get here," another large yawn escaped the young woman's lips before making her way to the beige tiled bathroom.

"Okay then, I'll go start breakfast….or lunch I guess," he laughed, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "You know, you could just get ready here," he reminded her, stopping to lean against the bedroom door frame, quickly donning a wrinkled t-shirt he had carelessly tossed to the floor before going to sleep the previous night.

"I know….I just want it to be a surprise," she called out from the bathroom, turning on the warm water before peeling off her light green tank top and pajama bottoms. Stepping into the warm water, she sighed contentedly, the steaming cascade helping to wash away the last bit of tiredness she still felt.

A pair of azure orbs watched the calm ocean waters, long golden locks flowing slightly in the early evening breeze. Hungry cries of sea birds could be heard over the roar of the surf, the tide ebbing and flowing. A few white and grey gulls dove down to the water before flying back up, their dinner of fish clutched in their claws. The man smiled to himself, enjoying the feel of the gentle breeze on his scarred face, his fingers working to straighten the collar of the dark blue shirt he wore, the shade perfectly matching the color of his eyes.

_So today's the big day, huh? I should probably be nervous, but for some strange reason, I'm really not, _Mwu looked up at the sky, the color beginning to change, the blonde happy to make his fiancee's dream of a sunset wedding come true. _I guess with all we've been through, this seems like a piece of cake, _he laughed inwardly, the smile on his face continuing to grow. _I know I don't deserve to be happy…..to have her and the little one, but I wouldn't trade this for anything. _

He turned his head, catching a glimpse of the small group of people gathered around the quiet beach, a cliff towering above them, glass from the small restaurant above it reflecting the last of the sun's rays. The friends chatted excitedly about the upcoming wedding and reception, clearly happy for the soon to be married couple.

The sun sank lower in the horizon, illuminating the perfectly clear sky in a dazzling array of colors. Bright oranges, purples, and pinks filled the vastness, illuminating it in a fiery display, signaling the start of the ceremony. Turning around, he caught sight of his fiancee, the setting sun's colors making the vision all the more ethereal. She stood on the golden sand, holding onto Kira's arm. The hem of her sleeveless dress fluttered gently in the ocean's breeze, the white fabric adorned with delicate pink hibiscus flowers, perfectly matching the one pinned in her chocolate hair. He couldn't help but stare, the pale flush to her cheeks adding to her beauty, the sight nearly leaving him breathless.

The ceremony passed quickly, the couple finally sharing their first kiss together as husband and wife, the exchange becoming rather passionate, the two forgetting about the small group of people gathered around, loud cheering and clapping erupting from the tiny crowd. Soon after, the festivities moved to the perched high atop the cliff above the beach, the eatery offering a spectacular view of the calm ocean, as well as a variety of perfectly seasoned entrees.

The delicious meal was followed by a marbled cake, the white frosting decorated with dozens of tiny flowers in a rainbow of colors, the newly married couple sharing the first piece, Mwu happily pushing a bite into his new wife's mouth, despite her previous warning not to even try it. The festivities were capped off by dancing, the bride and groom taking the first turn, swaying to the melody of a romantic song, held tightly in each other's arms. They were soon joined by their friends, the group spending the rest of the night enjoying the upbeat music that filled the large room.

"Does it feel any different?" The blonde asked idly, making his way to where she stood, her thin arms leaning over the balcony's railing. Her auburn locks flowed in the light breeze, the young woman's gaze turned out to the dark water below, enjoying the way the stars sparkled off the sea. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he nuzzled his face against her neck, intoxicated by her lavender scented skin.

"Not really," she sighed, leaning into his embrace. "It's just official now," her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his lips teasing her neck, her breath nearly leaving her at the maddening sensation.

"Was it just like you dreamed?" His hands slid over her bare arms, his touch sending shivers of delight racing throughout her body.

"No…," she shook her head, his lips pausing to graze her shoulder. "It was better," she gasped, his attentions making it hard to think straight.

"Do you want your present now?" He whispered, his breath warm just inches from her ear, the blonde clearly enjoying the effect he had on her. "Or later?" His mouth slipped down her neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses.

Without answering, she spun around in his embrace, pulling his head down to hers, the newly married couple engaging in a heated exchange, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second.

"So later it is," a knowing smirk spread across his scarred, handsome face, the two hurriedly stumbling to their bedroom, their wedding night sure to be one that neither of them would ever forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Thick, grey clouds covered the early evening sky, obscuring the now setting sun from view. Light, steady rain fell from the heavens, the droplets tapping the rooftop of a white bricked house, thunder occasionally rumbling off in the distance, the worst of the spring thunderstorm now passed. The wooden door slowly creaking open, a brunette quietly stepped into the dim room, quickly peeling off her soaked black jacket before setting the bags she carried on the kitchen table.

"Mwu?" Her soft voice broke the silence of the house, the woman peeking her head around the kitchen wall, catching sight of her husband slumbering on the beige sofa, the only light coming from the bright television, the soccer match that he had started watching earlier long forgotten. _He fell asleep again, _she sighed, her pink lips curving downward in a small frown. _Guess he didn't get much sleep last night, _she slid her wet shoes off her feet, carelessly tossing them onto the thick carpet.

The last few months had been quite eventful for the newlywed couple, the two still taking time to get used to all the life altering changes they had recently experienced. _I know he's nervous. And so am I. This all happened so fast. So unexpectedly. Getting engaged…the baby…the wedding. Maybe we got a little to ahead of ourselves. It hasn't even been that long since we got back together. And here were are…..about to have a child in a few months. And there isn't a blueprint for being a parent, _she looked out the window, raindrops sliding down the glass panes. _Well I think it's about time to wake your daddy up, _she looked back down at her new husband, the man snoring softly while he slept.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up," she knelt down beside the sofa, her fingers gently tracing the scar forked across his face, the touch causing the sleeping blonde to mumble incoherently. "I brought dinner," she laughed, the Chinese take out that she had picked up on her way home from work sitting on the kitchen table. "I knew that would wake you up," the woman teased, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Dinner? What time is it?" Mwu muttered sleepily, slowly sitting up on the plush sofa.

"Almost seven," she glanced at the small silver watch around her wrist. "Couldn't sleep again last night?" Her fingertips softly brushed his smooth cheek before resting on his broad shoulder.

"Not really," he admitted, cerulean eyes focused on the beige carpet beneath him. Yawning widely, he stretched his arms out. "Sorry….I didn't mean to worry you," he frowned, gently squeezing her hand before getting to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"You know you don't have to tell me," Murrue turned around, pulling down a couple of blue porcelain plates from the wooden cupboard, quickly filling up two plastic cups with iced tea. "But I'm here whenever you want to talk," she sat down at the chair beside him, spooning some noodles from one of the small white cartons she had brought home after her shift ended.

"Thanks. I know, and I appreciate it. I really do. I'm fine though, so don't worry. Okay," He smiled, stuffing some of the spicy chicken and vegetables into his large mouth. "How was your day?"

"Busy," she sighed, sipping at her cold beverage before adding some more noodles to her plate. "We had a lot of work to do with the military reorganization. Should keep us pretty busy for the next few months," she leaned back in her chair, thankful to finally have the chance to relax. "Hope you had a better day."

"It was alright. Did some sims for the new model. Other than that, it was pretty boring," he admitted, another large yawn escaping his lips.

Blue eyes watched the rain continue to fall from the cushioned patio chair, drops still cascading down in a gentle torrent. _Damn….I'm such a coward. Facing down mobile suits while being outnumbered…..no problem. But this…somehow this seems so different. Are we even ready? And I didn't exactly have the best example, _he chuckled, still watching the rain fall from the thick grey clouds. He jumped slightly in his seat, a familiar soft voice startling the blonde.

"Thought you might like some," she handed him a blue bowl filled with vanilla ice cream, sitting down in the chair beside him, taking a spoonful of the frozen treat from her own bowl.

"Thanks," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The two were content to just sit and watch nature's springtime display, slowly finishing their dessert, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm still draped around hers. A few birds hopped around on the lush lawn, in search of a worm, hoping the rain would make them easier to catch. "You know…," he began, sighing softly. "I wasn't afraid of facing all those GINNs alone, or going up against the stolen mobile suits. Being a soldier…a pilot…..was easy. But here I am. Scared of being a father. I know it's stupid. I just….." Mwu's deep voice trailed off, unable to continue. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his gaze turned down to his lap, fingers idly toying with his cotton t-shirt.

"I had a feeling that's what was bothering you," the brunette muttered, her head still nestled on his shoulder. "Mwu, honey, you don't have anything to feel sorry for. I'm scared too," Murrue admitted, lifting her head from where it had been resting. "Anyone would be. I don't think anyone's ever ready to be a parent. And the ones who say that are only fooling themselves."

"I don't even know what it's like. My own father didn't set a good example. Yes, there were some good times. But I think that was all for his benefit. To show all his rich and powerful friends what a good father he was, when in reality he didn't give a damn about me," he continued, pulling his new wife closer, comforted by her warmth.

Running her fingers through his thick blonde curls, she turned his head to hers, their gazes meeting. "Mwu, listen to me. You're not your father. You never were, and never will be. And it's not like I know what it's like to be a mother. I haven't exactly been around children that much either. Sometimes I think being the captain of a battleship seems easy in comparison. All we can do is our best. And we'll find out what it's like _together_," the brunette lifted her left hand, wiggling the finger wrapped in the two platinum bands, the diamonds sparkling from the light in the window.

"How is it you always know just what to say?" The blonde chuckled, gently kissing the top of her head, nestled on his broad shoulder once again.

"It's a secret," she giggled, snuggling even closer to him, the two content to just sit together on the cushioned chair, enjoying the springtime rainfall. The sky darkened even more as night fell upon the tiny island nation, but the newlyweds didn't move, thankful for the time alone they were able to spend together.


	13. Chapter 13

A woman sighed contentedly, her slender arms resting on the balcony's marbled railing, her chocolate tresses blowing gently in the morning breeze. Her lips curved in a small smile, she slowly leaned into the cool breeze, the wind a welcome relief from the summer's oppressive heat and humidity. Her eyes gazed out over the calm sea, the azure water dappled with golden dots, reflecting the bright sunlight above. Familiar laughter rang out from the shore below, catching the young woman's attention.

Looking down at the sandy coastline, her smile grew, catching sight of her husband, a wide smile spread across his scarred face, his deep chuckle echoing loudly in the morning air. His voice blended in with loud, excited shrieking, the blonde engaging in a rather heated game of tag with their twin children. The little ones chased him around the beach, finally catching him, her husband collapsing on the sand, completely out of breath. The twins landed on top of his chest, giggling happily, clearly proud of themselves for catching their father.

"Daddy's it now," Michael chirped, his tawny eyes twinkling with mischief. The four year olds werequite the troublemakers, always scampering around, getting into whatever he could, from knocking things over to leaving toys strewn around the house. Their home often looked like a small hurricane had blown through it, the twins enjoying every bit their adventures. But all the little ones needed to do was flash their signature smiles, and neither of their parents could stay mad at them for long. "We got you Daddy. Fair and square," he playfully poked his father's arm, grinning proudly.

"That you did," Mwu laughed, playfully ruffling his son's chocolate hair. Slowly sitting up on the sand, he panted, still out of breath from the lively game. "But I'm outnumbered here. Two against one isn't too fair," the blonde whined, the twins nearly impossible to keep up with.

"Daddy slow," a tiny voice giggled, joining in the excited laughter. "Bet Daddy can't catch us, Mikey," the little girl shared her father's cocky grin, her crystalline eyes flashing mischievously. Her golden locks fluttered in the gentle wind, grains of sand covering her denim shorts and purple t-shirt, Melissa nearly identical to her father.

"C'mon Mel, Daddy needs a head start," Michael grabbed his sister's hand, the two taking off at full speed, quickly disappearing in the cloud of sand the twins kicked up, leaving their stunned father in their wake.

"Oh yeah….that's what you think," Mwu quickly got to his feet, dusting some of the fine grains off his blue t-shirt and black shorts, sprinting after the devilish pair.

_They're just like him, _Murrue couldn't help but giggle, watching the scene unfold below her. "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised," she muttered quietly, still smiling at the sight of her husband chasing after the twins. _He's great with them. And he was worried. Worried that he wouldn't be a good parent, _she lifted her gaze, topaz eyes once again trained on the calm sea, the azure water sparkling beneath the sun's golden reflection.

_Not that I wasn't, _she sighed, reveling in the morning warmth. Lazily stretching her slender arms above her head, she yawned, moving inside to fix herself a cup of coffee. _It's funny how things work out sometimes. I can't really say I ever saw any of this for myself. Never really thought much about life after the war, I guess. It's hard to think about the future when all you're doing is trying to survive the best you can. Just trying to see the next day, _she took a sip of the steaming beverage, leaning her back against the wooden chair.

_But then you came along and made my life messier. Complicated things. S_he lifted her gaze from the brown liquid, birds flying around outside the kitchen window, chirping happily before perching underneath a tree's leafy canopy. Sunlight beamed in between the large leaves, casting a dappled pattern on the grass below.

_You weren't exactly the kind of guy I thought I'd end up with. Loud. Cocky. Typical pilot. Exactly what I thought I didn't need. Guess I didn't know myself quite as well as I thought, _the brunette giggled, taking another sip of her coffee, the caffeine slowly waking her up. Closing her eyes, she sighed in contentment, fingers idly toying with the ceramic mug. _I don't even know how it all happened. How I fell for you. It was all so gradual. Before I even knew what was happening….it was too late to stop. Not that I wanted to. Even though all this wasn't what I expected, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have all that I want, and need, right here, _a soft smile curved her lips before finishing the last of her coffee. _Guess it's time for a shower, _she looked at the black clock hanging on the cream colored wall, the hands inching closer to noon. Standing up, she stretched her stiff limbs before making her way to the tiled bathroom.

Warm water cascading down upon her in a gentle torrent, the woman closed her eyes, fingers massaging lavender scented shampoo into her thick, wavy hair. _At first, after Jachin Due, it didn't seem like that was possible. Like it would forever be a dream. But again….life had different plans in store for us. _

The brunette stepped out on the soft sand, water lapping at the muddy shoreline before receding back out to sea. The noon sun sparkled off the calm ocean, illuminating it in a fiery pool. Watching the ebb and flow of the tide, her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the cool breeze on her face, the light wind fluttering her damp chocolate hair. "Has it really been five years?" She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief, mind returning to the beachside ceremony. "It just seems like yesterday," a quiet laugh escaped her lips, fingers idly toying with the two metal bands around her finger, the round diamond catching the sun's light, sparkling brilliantly, reflecting a rainbow array of colors.

Happy chatter catching the young woman's attention, she turned her head. The twins sat contentedly on the warm sand, excitedly working on a lavish sandcastle, filling a small bucket with mud before turning it over on the previous layer, their little fingers caked with wet sand. Her husband sat behind them, reveling in the summer warmth, a wide smile spread across his scarred face, watching the two work on their creation.

Turning his head, the man smiled, slowly getting to his feet, the twins still busy building their sandcastle. "Hey there. Good morning. Or at least I think it's still morning," he laughed, enveloping the brunette in his muscular arms, pulling her close.

"It's a little past noon," she laughed, leaning into his embrace. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so late," she giggled, tapping the end of his nose.

"Nah," he returned the playful tap. "You deserve to sleep in once in a while. Besides we had fun, didn't we, kids?"

"Yep," we sure did, Michael shouted happily, his small fingers working to sculpt the castle just right. "Didn't we Mel?"

"Yeah," the blonde chirped. "We got Daddy. Made him It," she giggled, dumping some more wet sand on top of the castle.

"I was outnumbered," Mwu reminded them. "But next time, you two won't be so lucky. And I'm sure I'll have some help next time too," he chuckled, lightly poking her slender arm.

"We win again," the Michael grinned impishly, the twins adding the finishing touches to their creation.

"Yeah, Mama and Daddy slow," Melissa's azure eyes twinkled with the familiar glint of her father's, the little girl's golden locks fluttering in the ocean breeze.

"Just you see," Mwu smirked before grabbing his wife's wrist, pulling her down with him, falling to the warm sand. The two sat on the shore, her back nestled against his chest, his arms casually wrapped around her slender frame.

"They sure have grown. Just seems like yesterday we brought them home from the hospital," Murrue whispered, watching the twins chase each other along the beach.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, pulling her closer. "Where has the time gone?" He laughed, his lips brushing her velvety cheek.

"No idea," she giggled, leaning into his kiss. "I was thinking earlier….about how things turned out so differently than what I thought," the chocolate haired woman murmured, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"You can say that again," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I never thought I'd have any of this. Just wanted to live for the moment. Not think about the future. But you know….I wouldn't trade any of this for the world," he whispered, playfully ruffling her dark brown locks.

"Same here," she closed her eyes, snuggling closer against him. The two sat on the beach, warmed by the afternoon sun, their twins' laughter ringing out around them. "Wonder what the next five years will bring," she commented idly, fingers toying with some fine grains of warm sand.

"If they're anything like the last five….we'll be in for a hell of a ride," he chuckled playfully, watching the twins collapse in the sand from sheer exhaustion.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" She whispered, a hint of seduction in her soft voice.

"It's our fifth anniversary," he raised an eyebrow, azure eyes twinkling mischievously. "I think you can guess," he laughed, his lips just inches from her ear, his hot breath sending shivers of delight throughout her body. "The kid and the pink princess said they'd watch the munchkins, so we'll have the whole night to ourselves."

"Sounds nice," she murmured contentedly, leaning against his chest, still enveloped in his strong arms. _Maybe things didn't go exactly as planned, but I can't imagine things any other way, _a smile curved her lips, ready for what the future would bring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya have it. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and thanks for the reviews.


End file.
